This disclosure relates generally to monitoring debris and, more particularly, to detecting debris using debris sensors mounted outside an aircraft engine.
Aircraft operate in various environments. Some environments include debris, such as volcanic ash, dust, and sand. Debris can undesirably accelerate wear and erosion of the aircraft components.
Some aircraft engines utilize inlet debris monitoring systems to detect and monitor particles of debris carried by air in the aircraft engine. These systems typically include one or more debris sensors located within the aircraft engine. The debris sensors may detect debris by sensing the electrostatic charge of debris. The system then compiles the detection information for monitoring purposes.
The aircraft engine is a relatively large structure that can influence air movement. That is, movement of air into the aircraft engine is not the same as the movement of air areas in areas outside of the aircraft engine. The aircraft engine's influence may change the quantity of debris carried air, and even the makeup of debris carried by this air, relative to areas outside the aircraft engine. Thus, debris measurements from sensors within the aircraft engine may not accurately reflect debris in areas outside the aircraft engine and the makeup of debris in areas outside the aircraft engine.